Love you, My Library (Sasuke POV)
by Fuuin SasuNaru
Summary: Oneshoot. Cinta itu memang tidak bisa ditebak, kapan ia datang dan ia pergi. Entah dari siapa cinta itu datang, mungkin orang yang kita kagumi atau orang yang paling menyebalkan di dunia ini. Dan Sasuke menemukan cinta sejatinya yang tak pernah ia kira sebelumnya. Summary kepanjangan. Dikarang oleh author newbie yang masih ababil.


Cinta itu memang tidak bisa ditebak, kapan ia datang dan ia pergi. Entah dari siapa cinta itu datang, mungkin orang yang kita kagumi atau orang yang paling menyebalkan di dunia ini. Dan Sasuke menemukan cinta sejatinya yang tak pernah ia kira sebelumnya. Summary kepanjangan. Dikarang oleh author newbie yang masih ababil.

**Love you, My Library (Sasuke POV)**

**Fuuin Sasunaru**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, but cerita ini milik saya..

Pair : Sasunaru Forever

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Humor (mungkin), Tragedy (sedikit)

Warning : eror, OOC, abal, Typos berterbangan , Dll..

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

Sasuke pov.

Perpustakaan adalah gudang emas, itu menurutku. Saat jam istirahat aku selalu berada di perpustakaan.. Membaca adalah hidupku. Karna itu aku tak pernah mempunyai teman. Aku selalu sendiri. Bukannya tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku, semuanya ingin menjadi temanku. Namun aku menolak semuanya. Aku membangun dinding penghalang agar semua segan denganku. Karena aku adalah seorang Uchiha.

Oh ya aku belum memperkenalkan diri, kenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku anak kedua di keluargaku. Aku punya aniki coretgilacoret tapi bukan gila yang seperti yang kalian bayangkan. Dia itu seperti bukan uchiha, dia terlalu ramah dan baik kepada orang lain. Kenapa aku menceritakan baka aniki, kita kembali keperkenalanku. Otou-sanku, Uchiha Fugaku pemilik perusahaan Uchiha's Cooperation, salah satu perusahaan terbesar di dunia. Aku adalah orang kaya raya. Otou-san punya banyak cabang perusahaan diberbagai negara. Termasuk sekolah ini, KHS adalah salah satu milik otou-san. Ibuku, Uchiha Mikoto adalah orang yang paling aku sayangi didunia ini.

Kehidupanku selalu tenang seperti perpustakaan, tapi itu dulu. DULU. Sejak ada murid baru yang mengganggu ketenanganku di perpustakaan. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku sebal. Uzumaki Naruto, nama murid baru itu. Sudah satu minggu dia disini, dia pindahan dari Suna, yah itu informasi yang ku tahu. Dia orang yang berisik dan ceroboh. Dia juga orang yang sok akrab dan sok kenal. Dan aku sangat membenci orang seperti itu. Benar-benar menyebalkan..

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Seperti sekarang ini dia duduk didepanku sambil nyengar-nyengir gaje. Oh Kami-sama, dia benar-benar gila. Sejak pertama dia menginjak kaki di kelasku sebulan yang lalu, dia selalu membuatku kesal. Dia orang pertama yang bisa membuatku OOC, aku selalu mengeluarkan ekspresi tanpa menyadarinya. Harusnya sebagai seorang Uchiha aku dapat mengontrol emosi agar tidak berlebihan.

"Hei suke-teme kau tidak bosan duduk diam sambil membaca di perpustakaan setiap istirahat? Apa kau tidak lapar?" bisiknya. Dia, si dobe, si murid baru ini menelungkupkan tangannya di atas meja. Aku tak menanggapinya.

"Temeeee, ," dia menatapku dengan tatapan memelasnya. Aku tak menanggapinya lagi, karena aku sudah terlalu hafal dengan tingkahnya. Kututup wajahku dengan buku yang aku bawa.

Sunyi.. si dobe tak lagi memanggilku, mungkin dia bosan atau dia sudah pergi-wajahku tertutup buku jadi tidak tau dia sudah pergi atau belum- ku intip dia dari balik buku, ternyata dia tertidur dengan tidak elitnya. Si dobe ini benar-benar . tapi dia lucu juga dan manis. Ha! Apa yang aku pikirkan tadi? Oh Kami-sama aku mungkin sudah ketularan makhluk gila di depanku.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, si dobe ini masih tertidur nyenyak. Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kelas dan meninggalkannya disini. Namun entah kenapa tubuhku tak bisa sejalan dengan otakku, yang menyuruh untuk ke kelas. Aku masih duduk diam dan memandangi si dobe ini. Jika dia seperti itu dia terlihat polos dan manis. Namun setelah dia bangun dia jadi makhluk bodoh dan berisik. Hah .. dan kenapa aku jadi begini.

Sudah hampir 1 jam aku di perpustakaan, namun si dobe ini tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun dari tidurnya. Hah. Menyebalkan.. "Dobe, bangun. Dobe " ku guncang tubuhnya yang mungil. Namun juga tak ada pergerakan sama sekali. Kuguncang sekali lagi, tapi tak ada pergerakan. Kusingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajah si dobe, dan yang kutemukan wajah pucat pasinya.

Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah panik melihat si dobe yang masih terdiam dengan wajah pucatnya. Tak ada pergerakan seperti orang bernafas. Pikiran-pikiran negatif menghampiri otakku. Tapi, segera kutepis, karena aku masih bisa merasakan denyut nadi ditangannya meskipun samar. Segera kuangkat tubuhnya yang takku sangka sangat ringan dengan kedua tanganku keluar dari perpustakaan menuju ke UKS.

Rasa kesal dan panikku menjadi satu, tak ada satu orang pun di UKS. Aku pun berlari sambil sesekali melirik naruto, "dobe, kumohon sadarlah". Sepanjang perjalanan menuju parkiran tak ada seorangpun yang kutemui, Shit! Aku lupa ini jam masuk. Mana mungkin ada siswa yang keluyuran seperti kami. _Dobe kumohon sadarlah_.. ucapku berulang kali.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

"Uchiha-sama, anda akan kemana?" tanya salah seorang bodyguardku. Setiap hari aku diantar jemput dan dijaga oleh bodyguard ayah. Hey, itu bukan kemauanku. Ini semua perintah ayah dan mereka juga sangat membantu –untuk menyingkirkan fansgirl gilaku- tapi itu bukan masalahnya. Dobe dari tadi masih belum sadar juga.

"Cepat antarkan aku ke rumah sakit konoha" perintahku. Mereka hanya saling berpandangan "Tapi, Uch-". "Kubilang cepat!" bentakku dingin. Mereka membuatku semakin kesal. Salah seorang dari mereka membukakan pintu mobil. Kami pun menuju ke rumah sakit konoha. _Bertahanlah dobe.._

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Aku berlari sepanjang lorong rumah sakit, takku hiraukan orang yang menatap heran diriku. Yang terpenting adalah orang yang berada digendonganku ini. "Siapa pun tolong aku!" teriakku. Huh, sifat dingin uchihaku hilang entah dimana. Para suster menolongku lebih tepatnya naruto. Dia dibawa ke ruang UGD.

Hampir setengah jam aku menunggu dokter keluar dari ruang UGD. Naruto sebenarnya punya penyakit apa? Kenapa dokter lama sekali? Huh, entah berapa kali aku menghela nafas hari ini. Semua terasa tiba-tiba untukku.

Pintu putih itu terbuka, terlihat dokter wanita yang err sexy dan seorang suster keluar dari ruangan naruto. Segera kuhampiri mereka. "bagaimana keadaan naruto Senju-san?" ucapku to the point. Aku terlalu khawatir melihat raut mereka masih tegang. Wanita yang kupanggil Senju tadi melirik kearahku. "jadi kau yang membawa bocah itu kemari, Uchiha" dia menghela nafas "bocah itu baik-baik saja, dia tertidur setelah kuberi obat penenang. Jangan terlalu khawatir!" ucapnya lagi

"anda mengenal naruto?" tanyaku. Dari ucapannya tadi, wanita ini mengenal naruto. Dokter Senju atau lebih tepatnya Tsunade Senju adalah dokter pribadi keluarga Uchiha. Jadi, aku sudah sering bertemu dengan Senju-san

"dia adalah cucuku, Namikaze Naruto.". Katanya dengan santai, What th- cu-cchu CUCU? "Cucu?" cicitku, aku tak menyangka dobe cucu dari Senju-san, tapi dia tadi menyebut Namikaze. Namikaze itu saingan juga sahabat dari Uchiha. "iya, Bocah nakal itu pasti tidak meminum obatnya lagi" "Namikaze?" gumanku.

"kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa dia bermarga Uzumaki?" matanya menyorot datar kearahku. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku samar. "aku akan menceritakan semua, termasuk penyakit yang diderita naruto. Karena kulihat kalian terlihat dekat" wajah datar tadi menghilang dan dia memandangku geli. Pasti gara-gara wajah panikku tadi, wanita ini menyimpulkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Hey, meskipun aku OOC seperti tadi, tapi aku tak punya sesuatu dengan si dobe. Setidaknya sekarang, mungkin. "anoo. Senju-san t-tapi ini bukan seperti yang anda pikirkan" jelasku. Shit, suaraku bergetar.

Dia terkikik geli. Karena dia tak pernah melihatku seperti ini. "kau tampak berbeda Uchiha bungsu. Tidak seperti biasa, dingin dan datar." Dia masih terkekeh. Wajahku mulai memanas. Kuso, kenapa aku jadi malu. Dia kembali datar lagi "ikutlah keruanganku!" perintahnya. Aku mengekor di belakangnya.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

"jadi, dobb- maksudku naruto .." aku tak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatku. Ini terlalu mengejutkan dan terasa tiba-tiba untukku –berapa kali aku bilang seperti itu- Dobe. .dia punya ketakutan terhadap perpustakaan. HA? Tapi dia terlihat baik-baik saja saat bersamaku dan tidak menunjukkan ketakutan apapun. Kalian penasaran apa yang diceritakan Senju-san padaku.

-Beberapa menit yang lalu-

"jadi senju-san apa penyakit naruto?" Aku tak sabar dengan semua ini. Setelah 5 menit sampai diruangannya, senju-san masih belum buka mulut. Dia tampak menghela nafas "Uchiha memang tidak sabaran. Kau mengingatkanku pada ayahmu. Haha.. sekarang dia seperti apa?" senju-san menerawang. Aku menatapnya tajam "ya. Ya, akan kuceritakan tentang penyakit naruto, kau itu memang keras kepala" senju-san menghembuskan nafasnya, air mukanya menjadi sendu.

Aku terdiam menatapnya datar. "Naruto dulu tidak seperti itu, dia adalah kutu buku. Setiap hari dia selalu berada di perpustakaan keluarga Namikaze, yang kau tau sendiri seberapa besar." Ya sangat besar, karna mereka sangat gila terhadap buku. Batinku meng-iya-kan. "Namun, semua berubah setelah kejadian itu" ada jeda sejenak, aku mengernyit. Kejadian? "...5 tahun yang lalu, saat itu Naruto berumur 12 tahun. Saat dimana peristiwa itu terjadi, ibu Naruto, Uzumaki Kushina meregang nyawa di perpustakaan Namikaze"

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

(Normal POV)

Mision Namikaze, 8 Juli 20xx (5th yang lalu)

"Otou-sama dimana iruka-jisan?" seorang anak berambut pirang cerah baru saja menginjakkan kaki di sebuah mision mewah kompleks konoha's town. Dia langsung pulang ke rumahnya tanpa menghiraukan ajakan bermain temannya. Dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan ayahnya. "Namikaze-sama masih dikantornya, Naruto-sama" jawab salah seorang pelayan di mision itu. Anak pirang itu -Naruto- mendengus kesal. Padahal ia ingin makan siang dengan Otou-sama nya. _Otou-sama selalu mementingkan pekerjaannya_. Batin Naruto sedih.

Melihat tuan mudanya sedih, pelayan itu hanya menghela nafas. Tuan besarnya memang selalu pulang larut malam. Minato tak pernah ada waktu untuk keluarganya. Tiap hari selalu bekerja dan bekerja. Bahkan dengan istrinya Namikaze Kushina, ia tak pernah ada waktu. Ketika pulang dari kantor, Minato langsung pergi keruangannya. Ia akan kembali sibuk dengan kertas kerjanya. Selalu seperti itu.

Naruto kembali tersenyum, "Okaa-sama pasti sedang diperpustakaan" dia berlari riang sepanjang perjalanannya ke perpustakaan di mision itu. Setiap hari dia selalu menemani ibunya di perpustakaan. Naruto sangat senang membaca buku cerita. Ia dan ibunya bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian di perpustakaan. Setiap hari ibunya akan membelikan koleksi buku cerita terbaru untuknya.

Anak itu sampai dipintu besar perpustakaan. Ia membukanya perlahan. Senyum itu kembali mengembang saat melihat rak-rak buku menjulang di ruangan itu. Ia berjalan masuk lewat tengah ruangan disisi kanan dan kirinya terdapat rak-rak terbuat dari kayu jati setinggi 2 meter berisikan buku-buku lama masih terawat. Sesekali ia berhenti untuk melihat buku-buku yang ada di rak itu.

_Okaa-sama memang sangat mencintai buku_. Ia tak pernah bosan mengagumi buku-buku itu. Ibunya merawat buku itu dengan sangat hati-hati. Kata ibunya, buku itu adalah sebuah jendela yang membuat kita bisa melihat isi diluar sana.

"Okaa-sama ada dimana, naru sudah pulang!" panggil anak itu. Dia telah sampai di tengah-tengah ruang itu. Terdapat meja dari kayu jati yang berdiri kokoh ditengah ruangan itu. Di atas meja terdapat lampu antik serta kertas putih dan kuas yang tampaknya baru saja dipakai. Didepan meja itu, terdapat sofa besar berwarna coklat tua yang sangat kontras dengan dekorasi ruangan itu. Dinding perpustakaan terdapat banyak lukisan karya seniman ternama yang berjajar apik menghiasi perpustakaan itu.

Naruto belum menemukan ibunya. Ia melihat kesetiap penjuru ruangan, mungkin saja ibunya sedang merapikan buku. Tapi ia tak menemukannya. Mungkin Okaa-sama sedang mengambil sesuatu. Ia pun melangkah mendekati sofa. Saat itu, matahari yang tadi tertutup awan, menampakkan sinarnya. Cahayanya merambat masuk kedalam tengah ruang itu, karna atap perpustakaan terbuat dari kaca tembus pandang.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melihat sebuah bayangan didepannya. Anak itu mengernyit heran, bayangan itu darimana. Bukankah Otou-sama tidak memberikan lampu ditengah ruangan. Ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya keatas melihat sesuatu yang menyebabkan adanya bayangan itu.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, cahaya matahari terlalu terang saat ia mengdongakkan wajahnya. Ada sesuatu yang menggantung di tengah ruangan. Tapi ia tak bisa melihatnya, beberapa detik kemudian, cahaya matahari tertutup oleh awan putih. Dan saat itu juga, naruto jatuh terduduk dengan tubuh yang menggigil takut. Ia menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan yang bergetar akibat takut melihat apa yang ada di atasnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..." ia menjerit sekeras-kerasnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, banyak pelayan yang masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Termasuk iruka yang langsung jongkok didepan tuan mudanya itu. "Naruto-sama apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya khawatir. Ia tak pernah melihat tuan mudanya sebegitu takutnya. Naruto menunjuk tangannya yang bergetar menuju keatas. Iruka mengernyit tak mengerti, namun ia mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk tuan mudanya.

Iruka membelalak horor, raut wajahnya berubah pucat. Ia dapat melihat pelayan yang ikut masuk keruangan itu juga sama dengannya. Iruka langsung memeluk tuan mudanya yang masih melotot dan tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan.

Uzumaki Kushina-atau lebih tepatnya-Namikaze Kushina nyonya yang paling dikagumi kecantikannya oleh seluruh pelayan yang ada di mision Namikaze mati gantung diri di tengah ruang perpustakaan. Ia mengenakan gaun berwarna merah darah seperti rambutnya. Kulitnya yang putih merona menjadi pucat pasi.

Setelah kematian sang ibu, naruto menjadi anak yang pendiam dan selalu melamun. Tatapan matanya kosong. Ia juga jarang makan. Seperti sekarang, naruto mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar tak mau makan. Iruka yang sejak tadi memanggilnya untuk makan tidak ia hiraukan. Pikirannya melayang ke masa-masa saat ibunya masih ada untuknya.

"Okaa-sama.." bisiknya lirih. Naruto menggigil ketakutan teringat ibunya yang menggantung di perpustakaan. Ia menangis dalam diam.

Setelah kematian sang istri, bukannya mendekatkan diri kepada anak semata wayangnya yang masih membutuhkan kasih sayang. Sang kepala keluarga seolah tak peduli tentang semua itu. ia semakin menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

(Sasuke POV)

"Sejak saat itu sampai sekarang naruto mempunyai ketakutan terhadap perpustakaan!" kata-kata Senju-san masih terngiang di kepalaku "Aku sempat kaget saat mendengar naruto bersamamu di perpustakaan. Padahal dia tak pernah mau masuk ke perpustakaan."

Aku memandangi wajah pucat naruto. Sekarang aku berada di kamar rawat naruto. Setelah berdebat dengan Senju-san aku diperbolehkan masuk ke kamar ini. Huh kenapa si dobe tidak mengatakan kalau ia punya phobia dengan perpustakaan. Aku juga ikut susah sekarang.

Kugenggam tangan sebelah kirinya, kudekatkan dengan pipiku. Hangat. Entah kenapa sejak aku mengenal naruto semua menjadi menyenangkan, walau dia sangat menyebalkan. "Naruto itu tidak menyukai orang asing. Aku bingung, kenapa ia menempel denganmu. Tampaknya ia jatuh cinta denganmu" aku teringat kata-kata Senju-san. Jatuh cinta denganku?

Cinta.

Hah, dasar dobe. Aku tersenyum tulus. Ku kecup tangan hangat yang kugenggam ini. Mungkin aku juga merasakannya. Menyukai pemuda pirang ini, tidak, mencintai pemuda pirang ini. Sangat cinta. Dia yang telah mengobrak-abrik kehidupanku, tapi selama ini aku tak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Biasanya aku akan menghancurkan orang yang telah mengusik kehidupanku. Tapi, tidak untuk dobe. saat pertama kali melihatnya, ia berbeda. Pancaran matanya berbeda dengan orang-orang yang pernah kutemui.

Pancaran mata itu sama dengan Ibu, kasih sayang yang tulus.

Mungkin mulai sekarang aku harus bersiap-siap untuk menata ekspresiku agar tidak terlalu berlebihan saat bersama dobe karena melihat kejutan yang ia berikan. Hah, mungkin ini yang dinamakan benci jadi cinta. Karma karma.. tapi, berkat perpustakaan sekolah aku dapat lebih dekat dengan dobe. _Love you, my dobe_

**The End**

Maaf jika membuat kalian kecewa. Saya masih dalam tahap belajar. Kata-kata juga masih perlu dikoreksi lagi.

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan maaf dan terima kasih.

Terima kasih kepada para reader yang sudah mau baca FF ababil saya.

Saya mohon, berikan sepatah dua patah kata dikolom bawah tentang keluh kesah anda terhadap FF ini.

Sekian dari saya, sampai bertemu di FF saya yang berikutnya.

Review ne!


End file.
